The Adventures of Sivart, Nazrat, and Rettuc
by dark master's domain
Summary: The Adventures meets Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Sivart, Nazrat, and Ret-tuc (Pokemon edition)

Chapter 1: Alone on the Mountain

Sivart awoke from his sleep, not fully aware of where he was. The night before had been hard. His closest allies, Nazrat, and Ret-tuc abandoned him, because he had protested to going a different path from them.

A medium-sized, lizard-like creature sat beside him. It was a Charmeleon. Sivart had given him the nickname Zippo. A flame was lit on the end of its tail; it was keeping Sivart warm. Sivart smiled at the orange creature, thankful of its presence and faithfulness to him.

The inside of Mt. Coronet was filled with danger and treachery, but that is not what worried Sivart the most. The worst part of being inside the mountain was the temperature. It was freezing cold. The flame on the end of Zippo's tail was barely enough to keep them both from freezing.

Sivart sat up from the homemade bed in their cavern and slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves as well as a cap with a paw print on it. He checked his belt to make sure his six poke balls were still where he had left them. Thankfully, no one had stolen them while he was asleep. He also had his 38 mm pistol which he carried everywhere he went.

Although they had abandoned him, Sivart worried about Ret-tuc and Nazrat. He knew they had chosen the path of a suicidal fool. The path down the mountain would certainly not be as safe as the one inside of it.

"Let's go, buddy," Sivart spoke to his faithful friend Zippo.

They continued their journey deeper into the mouth of the mountain, not aware of the danger that they were getting themselves into.

(Meanwhile, somewhere on the outside of Mt. Coronet)

Nazrat and Ret-tuc marched proud fully down a trail which they had specifically chosen for themselves.

"Sivart go boom for sure. Duh-huh." Nazrat spoke in his caveman-like tone.

Nazrat's faithful pal Primeape sat on his shoulder. (Nazrat was strong enough to carry him)

"Primeape!" It boasted.

Ret-tuc made no comment. He was not thinking about reaching the other side of the mountain or finding Sivart. He was carefully contemplating a way to destroy Mt. Coronet. It was not that he had no resources to accomplish this task, but he could not decide the most effective way to make his statement. One possibility would be to use the earthquake attack of his powerful Torterra.

"Tell me, Nazrat, what do you think the people of Sinnoh would do if their precious Mt. Coronet was suddenly rocked by an earthquake and crumbled to the earth below?"

"Ugh…panic? Scream? Run? Cry? Flee?..-" Nazrat began his reply.

"Ok, I get the point," Ret-tuc cut him off, "I like the result in all scenarios."

"What scenario mean?"

"It means that all of the meaningless humans must die…" Ret-tuc finished their conversation with a maniacal laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Alone on the Mountain: Part II

As Sivart and Zippo searched the inside of Mt. Coronet for a safe pathway to an exit, their dreadful rival Cynthia was plotting to stop them. She had been following Sivart, Nazrat, and Ret-tuc since they began their journeys as Pokemon trainers. Although she was only 13, she had a certain mean streak about her.

Cynthia's Gabite had the same mean streak. It had on several occasions tormented the Pokemon on Sivart's team for fun. Sivart was tempted to shoot it down once but decided it would be better to serve its revenge on a cold dish instead. And now, Cynthia had once again tracked them down.

"Hey! Sivart! What's say a Pokemon Battle?" Cynthia caught his attention from behind.

Upon noticing her, Sivart spoke with disdain, "Not now, I am busy, you blond-headed demon."

When she realized that she was not going to get her way, Cynthia sent Gabite to attack. He dived from behind a rock and tackled Zippo to the ground. Zippo got away by blasting Gabite with a fire spin and running. The fire spin only made Gabite's fury more intense, causing him to evolve into the much more powerful Garchomp. (I know, epic way for the great Cynthia's Gabite to evolve.)

Garchomp roared with anger and escaped the fire spin attack. He was much faster than Zippo and caught him with a sand tomb attack. Zippo was a sitting duck -or should I say sitting lizard- waiting for Garchomp to reach him.

"Garchomp, finish it with dragon rush attack!" Cynthia yelled with frustration.

Garchomp's most powerful attack hit Zippo with a lot of momentum. They both crashed through the wall of the mountain into the snow outside. Zippo was definitely down for the count. Garchomp had the opportunity to kill him but was interrupted by an unlikely ally.

Ret-tuc's Torterra interrupted Garchomp with it's frenzy plant attack, which, unfortunately, had little affect. It was barely enough to slow Garchomp down.

"Always willing to lend a hand before I began mass destruction," Ret-tuc said proud fully.

He did not have much to be proud of, however, because Torterra was not strong enough to stop Garchomp either. Garchomp hit him with its dragon rush attack while he was frozen from frenzy plant. It appeared that neither trainer would stop Cynthia this time…until…

Zippo let out a roar and began to glow. He was evolving into a Charizard.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Sivart, Nazrat, and Ret-tuc (Pokemon edition)

Chapter 1: Part 3

Zippo stretched his newly found wings and gave an earsplitting roar. His breath became spicy like fire, and his movements intimidated all that were around him. Cynthia was frozen in fear, but her Garchomp gave out a low growl. Sivart had pulled his pistol and aimed it at the beast but felt that it was no longer necessary with his new Pokemon.

Zippo took a slow step towards Garchomp, no longer in fear of his opponent. Even Ret-tuc's Torterra was impressed by his ally. A flamethrower attack burst from the mouth of Zippo, but Garchomp shielded some of the damage by covering his face with his claws. Then, Zippo flew at Garchomp, and the two began to fight back and forth, neither of them having a clear advantage. Garchomp's ground attacks were no longer affective because of Zippo's dual type advantage. Even so, Garchomp's dragon claw and dragon rush attacks were strong enough to make the match even.

"Hey, what's the big deal!" Cynthia shouted in frustration, "the stupid lizard was not supposed to evolve!"

By this time, Torterra was back on its feet. It got back into the battle and provided Zippo some well-appreciated assistance. It used a stealth rock attack to slow Garchomp down and used its razor leaf attack to bombard him from behind. Garchomp even began to doubt himself. He was confused on which opponent to attack first.

"Two on one is not fair!" Cynthia began again, "Gastrodon, I choose you!"

She sent out a snell-like Pokemon that clearly had water type capabilities. It also knew how to use ground attacks, altogether a disadvantage for Zippo. Torterra let up on Garchomp to turn its attention to Gastrodon. Its razor leaf attack was supper effective, but Gastrodon's high defenses kept it from being defeated. Meanwhile, Zippo and Garchomp took their battle to the air.

Nazrat was amazed at the level of battle the three other trainers were putting out. He wanted to get in on the show so he sent Primape into the battle. The only problem was Primeape was too stupid to know which side to fight for. He simply ran around in circles, destroying rocks with his mach punch attack. Like trainer, like Pokemon, Nazrat followed him yelling angry battle cries and destroying rocks with his head. (You can image the migraine he suffered from after. I know.)

Zippo got the best of Garchomp, being a flying type. He was faster in the air and was able to use twice as many attacks as Garchomp. He finally caught Garchomp off guard with his newly learned air slash attack. It made the dragon tumbled out of the sky, allowing Zippo to catch him with a dragon pulse attack. This was enough to finish him off. Momentum, however, got the best of both of them.

They were falling too close to the mountain and hit the side of it with a vengeance. They tumbled down the side of it towards a river, causing Sivart and Cynthia to have to save them from falling in. To fall into a river for either of these Pokemon would be devastating to their health. Gastrodon left Torterra and gave Cynthia a ride on its back down the river. Sivart called out Ariel, his Milotic; and Ret-tuc got on the back of his Gyarados. All three followed intently down the river while Nazrat lay passed out beside a rock.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of Sivart, Nazrat, and Ret-tuc

Chapter 1: Part 4

Sivart followed the river all the way to its basin on Ariel's back, stopping only where Zippo and Garchomp hit the side of the mountain. They tumbled awkwardly but did not fall in the water. Cynthia was right behind Sivart on her Gastrodon, and Ret-tuc on Gyarados.

"We have to call off the battle now, Cynthia! This is getting too dangerous," Sivart tried to persuade her.

"Too dangerous for you maybe," Cynthia had a glow of evil in her eyes.

To her dismay, Sivart recalled Zippo to his poke ball right before Garchomp could attack him again. Before he could get away, however, Gastrodon attacked him with a sludge bomb attack. If it weren't for Ariel, Sivart would have been covered in sludge. She was able to cover him with her tail before the attack hit.

Sivart then ordered Ariel to use her ice beam attack to stop the opponents in their tracks. This strategy was successful. Ret-tuc provided the assist by having Gyarados blast the three with its hyper beam.

"We are blasting off for the first time! AHHH!" Cynthia shouted from some distance in the sky that was definitely not too far to be able to understand her words.

When she was gone, Sivart and Ret-tuc recalled their Pokemon and made their way to a safe area at the base of the mountain.

"Interesting way to make it out of there, wouldn't you say?" Sivart asked.

"Agreed," Ret-tuc answered.

"Hey, where is Nazrat?"

"Umm…somewhere up there," Ret-tuc pointed to the top of the mountain.

While he was pointing, Nazrat tumbled down the opposite side of the mountain, falling into the river. He was unconscious. Ret-tuc climbed to the top of a nearby rock to see if he could spot him, but he was unsuccessful.

"Want to find him from the air?" Sivart asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ret-tuc replied.

Sivart called out Gary, his Dragonite, from its poke ball, and they climbed on his back. Gary circled Mt. Coronet until they spotted him. He and Primeape were lying face down on the edge of the river basin in the dirt.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Sivart shoved Nazrat's shoulder until his eyes opened.

"Fight over? Did I win?" Nazrat's eyes were glazed for a moment after waking up.

"Yea, buddy; you won."

They all sighed and rested there for the rest of the day, leaning against Gary for support. At the end of the day, the three were ready to get back to their adventure across Sinnoh, but not before a little gun practice. Sivart pulled his 38 mm from his pocket and used some wild Paris as target practice. He killed four of them. Ret-tuc used a sniper rifle to kill some Mareep on a nearby mountain, and Nazrat used his pocket knife to cut the throat of a lone Pidgey.

This concludes Chapter 1 of the Adventures series! Sorry that I cut it off so quickly!


End file.
